


The Masquerade

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 1 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compatibility, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Luna Knows Best, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Minor Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Multi, Post-War, Pregnant Luna, Soulmate Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: The Ministry Singles' Parties usually suck.This one might be a bit different, like anything involving Luna Lovegood is.





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally finished it!
> 
> 500 words. That's the minimum and look at this BEAST. That always seems to be my problem. -sighs- Oh well. Anyway, here it is!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Charlie couldn't believe that he'd allowed Bill and Harry to talk him into this. Accompanying them to one of the Ministry sponsored _Single's Masquerades_—this one hosted by Luna Lovegood and her partner, Pansy Parkinson—was not on his list of things to do while at home for the weeklong birthday extravaganza that Weasley celebrations had turned into. He was perfectly happy being single, thank you very much, but if he had to listen to one more of those stupid ads about how it was time to "repair our population" or another one of his mother's wistful sighs as she stared at the half-dozen grandchildren she already had while side-eyeing the four of them (Bill, Harry, Percy and himself) that were unattached, he'd go spare.

There was one comforting thought to all this: Percy was going too. At least that way, all _four_ of them had to suffer the night.

Smoothing the cuffs of the robes he'd been sent along with the mask in Luna's reply, Charlie stepped out of his room, coming face to face with an equally dressed up Bill. Initially, they'd been dubious about the color choices, but looking at Bill now and having seen himself in the mirror, he took it back. And it shouldn't have been too surprising that Luna and Pansy knew what they were doing. One, they were both raised as was proper for Noble Heiresses; two, for all that her style choices made her appear odd, Luna was exceedingly coordinated and always had been; three, Pansy's title had been Slytherin's Fashion Queen; and perhaps most importantly, that was their job, so really it shouldn't surprise them—_any_ of them—that the two women dressed them in colors suitable for their complexions.

Bill looked good in the caramel and dark gold robes that Luna had sent him. They were reminiscent of his fieldwork uniform, in fact, only more formally cut and in different fabrics to keep with the setting. Fitted slacks hung just lower than the top of his over-ankle dragonhide boots. Crossbody fastening robes with a high mandarin collar and tight buttoning to the elbow sleeves draped to midthigh, a soft jingling to be heard from the small hoops sewn into the bottom hem. His mask, which dangled from his hand, was simple; a half mask in caramel decorated along the edges with various runes and hieroglyphs in the same gold found elsewhere in his outfit. 

"Looking good little brother," Bill complimented, a quirk ticking up his lips as he gave the other man a quick once over. 

Charlie looked down at himself and shrugged. He hadn't been entirely sure that his outfit would look good until he'd put it on. Creme wasn't a colour he would have ever chosen for himself, especially with his profession, but he had to agree that it was a good colour on him, one that did well with his colouring. 

His own outfit was more like a non-Magical suit than it was robes, but there were still enough Magical details to cause no offence. The hip-length jacket, tighter fitted slacks, and vest were all done in the same baby soft creme linen, though the layering of the slacks and vest gave them more structure than the flowy cardigan cut jacket. He hadn't been sure what to think of the self-lacing boned double-breasted vest when he first pulled it out of the box, but once he'd pulled it on and it had finished lacing, he had to admit he cut a fine figure, all broad shoulders and narrow waist that the vest accentuated with its clean lines. The shirt was gorgeous, white with burgundy detailing along the collar that had sleeves just barely longer than the sleeves of the jacket that comfortably hugged his arms just below the elbow. The sheepskin loafers that had come with the outfit were excellent too, warm and comfortable enough that he had no need for socks. 

A noise at the top of the stairs drew their attention, and they turned to find Percy and Harry both standing at the top, the younger man just visible about Percy's form. They looked good too, each in colours that looked good on them. Percy had been dressed in a purple-slate and black set that made his freckles pop while Harry was in a dove gray and bottle green set that made his glasses free eyes appear much more substantial (Charlie had a feeling that Harry would be eternally grateful to Snape for making him that Eye-Correcting Potion.)

Percy was dressed down; actually, Charlie noted, totally dressed down considering what he wore for _home_, let alone work. He was in a vest robe rather than a full one, so his shirt was on display. The shirt had to be self-styling because there was no way that Percy would have voluntarily rolled up the cuffs on his sleeves or left the top few buttons undone. The shirt's purple-slate was a bit darker than the detailing on the robes, but only just. It was a good colour on him though, bringing his hair, the blue of his eyes, and his freckles into stark contrast. His vest, while also corsetted like Charlie's, was of a different design as there were no visible fastenings, and each boning channel was outlined with thin vine detailing, that continued down into the lower portion of the robes. His fitted trousers had the same detailing up the outer seam. His mask was simple, black with purple-slate edging the same colour as his shirt. 

Harry was dressed traditionally in a comfortable looking jodhpuri suit and overrobe. He was well put together, he'd even managed to tame his hair (not to say that it was too wild since he'd started growing it) into some kind of style, but considering the hair sticks poking out of the bun perhaps it was self-styling. He looked extremely comfortable, and it was entertaining to watch the enchanted embroidered snakes slither all over the jacket and around and around his calves. His overrobe was mostly sheer, only six inches around the edges opaque enough not to be seen through. It was evident that there was some kind of design on the back of the robe from the stars embroidered into the opaque sections, but what it was couldn't be seen with him standing on the stairs facing them. The design was revealed when he stepped down off the stairs, spinning around the end of the railing, and it was gorgeous. The Phoenix moved in a very life-like pattern, silver feathers catching the light as both it and Harry moved. His mask was gray with green snakes, and feathers painted all over it.

"Looking good little brother," Charlie commented with a grin, knowing that Percy and Harry would know that he meant _both_ of them. 

Harry stuck out his tongue, and Percy snorted in response to that, knowing exactly why Charlie was commenting. 

"Are we ready to go?" Bill questioned, holding up his mask promptingly. The masks were portkeys tuned to activate when fully in place. 

Harry sighed loudly, spinning his marks between his fingers with his thumbs. "I guess we can go..." he commented, stopping his fidgetting and dropping his hands back to his sides. 

"It'll be fine, Harry," Percy assured, patting the younger man on the arm. 

"Ready?" Bill asked, holding his mask just to his face, but not touching so the portkey wouldn't activate yet. After the others had followed suit, he took a deep breath before, "Go!" and immediately he pressed his mask to his face, a flare of white light signalling it sticking to his face and the activation of the portkey. He inhaled deeply just as the light faded, and the portkey hooked him away, the others following moments after. 

***

It had only been a half-hour, and already Charlie was bored out of his mind. It wasn't the setting, the setting was like everything else the joint Parkinson-Lovegood mind came up with—exquisite. The human-empty Parkinson Manor in Wiltshire had been opened for the gathering, and the main area of the party was on a flat hill between the small forest on the property and the intricate gardens surrounding the house itself. 

No, it wasn't the setting or the food—that too was no less than to be expected from a Parkinson-Lovegood Party—it was the people. The masks had some concealment runes sewn into them, just enough to make people indistinct and unrecognizable, which seemed to cue people into bringing up the most boring conversation topics possible. 

So, he was extremely thankful when a bell rang, and the hostesses appeared next to the drinks table. They were dressed similarly in wrap-style dresses, though Pansy's was embellished significantly, and Luna's draped a bit oddly over her extended midriff. 

Another bell and Pansy stepped away from Luna's side to speak to the silenced guests. "Welcome, everyone," she started, a perfect Hostess' smile on her face. "I'm sure you're ready for the true festivities to begin; however, there are a few arrangements that have been made which you should be informed of." She looked to Luna quickly before pressing on, "Those of you familiar with runes may have noted the arrays painted around the property; the arrays are a creation of Luna's that are now being used worldwide in Reserves..."

Charlie knew precisely what Pansy was referring to. As part of her Mastery studies, Luna had taken her Runes interest and translated it into several new arrays now used almost universally. There was only one truly universal Array—the Compatibility Array. It was used to push compatible pairs together, pairs that would do well for the future of the species. 

He tuned back in at the end of Pansy's explanation of just that and listened as she went into the description of why the Array was being used here, "...it has an interesting side effect on humans, however. It doesn't just draw compatible matches together; it draws the _most _compatible matches together. Tonight is a test for the Ministry, if this works out, all following nights will include the Array, which should cut down the nights until no more happen." She settled her hands on her hips, "The music will restart, and then the arrays will be activated. Those who match, if you would kindly either go inside the Manor or onto the dancefloor, so we may understand how well this has worked, that would be appreciated." She turned dark eyes on the gathered, not focusing on any one person before she asked, "Any questions?" With no answer, she nodded before turning to the band and Luna. 

The band started again, playing a soft waltz that seemed to echo around the grounds. At the same time, Luna raised her hands, visible strands of magic slithering off her fingers to touch at the Arrays around her. Charlie knew that like the setting of the final exploding snap card, one activated Array would activate the rest. With a final snap, the Array right next to his feet lit up like a Christmas tree, slowly from one edge to the other. As each Array after that activated, a whoosh like the starting of an accelerated fire sounded one after another. 

Charlie was standing almost _on_ one of the Arrays, so he felt the effects nearly as soon as the runes were activated. It was as if a rope was suddenly tied around his sternum, tugging him across the space. 

Distracted by the feeling, he barely heard Luna's comment of "Masks will disappear when Matched touch mask to mask." It did register in his mind though, and he took the information with him as he searched out the end of his rope. 

As he rounded the dancefloor, he absently noticed that his brothers had found their Matches and were wrapped together on the dancefloor. Percy seemed both content and exasperated as he stood in the arms of rival Quidditch players Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, which, if memory served, were two of Percy's longest crushes and closest friends. His glimpse of Harry was quick, but it appeared that he was being led in the dancing by the smirking Zabini and Nott Lords. The view of Bill he got was just as fast, but it was long enough for Charlie to know that a fallout in the morning was imminent since Bill has his arm around a slightly flushed Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy. He could already imagine the response they would get when they went back to the Burrow in the morning. 

Any attention he had focused on that thought drifted away when a lanky form in navy stepped into view. Charlie's eyes were immediately drawn to the honey-hazel eyes studying him from behind the cover of copper-tinted chestnut curls and the gold decorated navy mask that covered the upper portion of a nobly featured face. Freckles so much darker than the ones Charlie was used to seeing in the mirror were just visible at the edges of the mask, drawing Charlie's attention as more and less were revealed as the other man moved to stand in front of him. 

"Hi," Charlie breathed when they came face to face, only inches between them and their clothing just brushing. 

"Hi," the other man responded just as quietly. His fingers twitched like he wanted to reach out but was containing himself, so he didn't overstep. 

Charlie had no such qualms, raising his hand between them until his fingertips just brushed the flowy fabric of the other man's robes. "Shall we?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

A hand as equally freckled to his own rose, long fingers wrapping around his. The callouses were surprising as most Magicals had baby soft hands unless they physically worked, especially those from Noble families, but Charlie was thankful he wasn't being stuck with a potential autassassinophiliac. He'd had enough of those through the years since he started actually working with the dragons on the reserve, he didn't need one for the rest of his life. 

"Of course," the other man agreed, squeezing his hand before tugging him towards the dancefloor. 

The music had changed at some point, a song more suited for pressing close and quiet conversation now playing. When they got to an open space on the dancefloor, Charlie took the initiative to wrap his arms around the other's waist, resting his joined hands in the small of the other's back. 

"Ready?" Charlie asked, looking _up_ at the other man. 

With a deep breath and a decisive nod, the other man leaned down to press his forehead to Charlie's, their masks disappearing with a flash of gold light. 

"Rolf?!"

The other man smiled, squeezing Charlie lightly. "Hello, Charlie." 


End file.
